


Mixed Blessing

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Early Mornings, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Fluff, Implied Femslash, Introspection, One Shot, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Lin/Kya. “The calm is what I need, even now more than ever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Blessing

Chief Lin Beifong stepped outside, walking briskly through the cold morning air. She stopped walking twenty paces away from the station and crossed her arms across her chest. She lifted one of her hands and rubbed her temples, a throbbing headache beginning to fade, slowly but surely.

In front of her was the first glow of dawn. Lin breathed deep, the cold air invigorating. It wasn't every day that she was able to stand still for once. There was a moment in dawn that calmed her, those fleeting moments before the day would eventually set her teeth on edge. They were fleeting, but it was enough.

She heard the approaching footsteps behind her but she didn't turn. She had a feeling about who it was, so there was no need to be on guard just yet.

"Lin, are you all right? It's freezing out here." Kya said as she stepped beside Lin. She was all wrapped up in her coat and had her arms wrapped around herself, shivering as the sun took its time to rise.

"It's fine, Kya, and I'm fine. Besides, it's how I like it." Lin answered, "Before all the daily chaos is unleashed and before my job begins, the calm is what I need, even now more than ever. It's a mixed blessing, but it's enough."

Kya nodded and smiled. "That kind of peace and quiet sounds good to me."

Before she knew it, Kya's hand landed on her shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze, prompting Lin to turn her head to look at the woman who she had known all her life.

Lin gave Kya a knowing look and smiled softly back at her. "Me too."


End file.
